Nicktoons Unite: The Real Story!
by Ellis97
Summary: When a mysterious and anonymous villain recruits Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker to rule the universe , it's up to SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom to stop these five felons from destroying their worlds before it's too late! Who is this culprit? Can our heroes stop him? Read and find out! More Nicktoons will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, heres my newest story: Nicktoons Unite: The Real Story. This is loosely based on the video game, Nicktoons Unite! It's my version but with a few modifications. **

**1. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle will join our heroes on our quest. **

**2. There will be a real Big Bad who'll be revealed at the anti-climax. **

**3. There'll be a little Danny/Sam.**

**4. More Nicktoons will be in this story as well. **

**I hope you like it, follow it, review it, and read it. **

* * *

><p>The villain of our story had recruited villains from other worlds and was planning to rule the universe.<p>

"This will change the universe." His voice echoed

He turned to he villains he recruited. They were four individuals from three differplan earths. They looked the same, but they were truly unique, as they were home to great heroes and many wonders and unfortunately, great villains.

"Our worlds will know three things, fear, evil, and…true domination." Said the Big Bad.

He pressed a button on a control panel, and out appeared holograms of four heroes of the three different planets.

"Individually, you lost to these fools who stand in our way. But together and with the plan we have in store, they will fall!" The villain evilly told his cohorts.

A dark smile crept onto his face as did the others.

The table then showed four locations that held machinery and many important components.

"Soon, the heroes, our planets and the universe will know our power! They will all bow down to us!" Said the strange villain.

The table finally showed what appeared to be a powerful and destructive machine that looked like it was nearing completion.

"With this machine, we'll acheive our goals and defeat our enemies. It will destroy the worlds we are after. But this also means we will take over other worlds besides ours. They will know who we are!" The villain boasted "We… Are… THE EVIL SYNDICATE!"

But this villain had other plans, he wanted to make people suffer for all he had been through in his life. He wanted people to undisputed him, respect him, salute him, and see him for the wonder he was. Who was this mysterious evil-doer? He was the villain of all...he was THE ULTIMATE ENEMY!

This is the tale of that villain, it is a tale of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is the prologue to my new story, but this time, there is someone that Plankton, Vlad, Crocker, and Calamitous are working for. Who could this Big Bad be? You can try guessing who this villain is. No, he is not Dark Danny, this villain someone you'd never suspect. You'll have to read this story and find out who he is. But in the meantime, you can try to guess who it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah...Bikini Bottom, a paradise on the ocean floor." Said the Narrator "Home to many undersea creatures of all sorts. Here, we find our first hero of this adventure, SpongeBob SquarePants enjoying his life under the surface, however this is not ordinary day for our yellow friend."

SpongeBob just got outside of his pineapple-shaped house and went over to his pet snail, Gary. SpongeBob wondered what he was gonna do today.

"Good morning Gary!" He said "What're we gonna do today?"

"Meow" Said the snail.

"Great idea!" SpongeBob said happily "Let's visit Patrick! He'll be glad to us."

Just then, as SpongeBob was about to proceed to Patrick's rock next door, he was interrupted by a mysterious voice on a speaker on a copter.

"CITIZENS OF BIKINI BOTTOM!" Said the voice "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"

"Whats going on?" SpongeBob asked.

"From now on, I Plankton and the Syndicate will rule the entire ocean." The voice boasted "But Ill be fair. Those of you who don't want me as king, raise your hand, tendril, tentacle, or hand."

Everyone raised their hand. But Plankton just used this as a trap.

"GET THEM!" Plankton ordered his robots.

The robots vacuumed up all the fish, mermaids, mermen, starfishes, crustaceans, and octopuses there were in plain sight. SponegBob picked up Gary and they hid at the side of SpongeBob's house.

"Plankton can't do that to people!" SpongeBob said "If he's in charge, he'll get the Krabby Patty secret formula and shut down the Krusty Krab. Or even worse...he could get Neptune's powers and turn the whole ocean into an evil utopia! We gotta do something about this!"

Just then, a green vortex came out of nowhere and out came a flying robot dog. SpongeBob had no idea what it was. He was terrified.

"AAAHH!" He screamed "Don't eat me!"

Just then, a screen came up on the dog's chest. It was an image of a boy with swirly brown hair.

"Hello SpongeBob." Said the boy "We haven't met, but trust me, I'm your friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help he's taking over Bikini Bottom."

"This is very awkward and weird." SpongeBob said to himself.

"I've been gathering info about your world and I know you've felt with him lots of times, please SpongeBob we need your help." The boy continued.

SpongeBob pondered for a minute and decided that the fate of Bikini Bottom was in his hands.

"Okay!" He said "I'll do what I can to help!"

"Follow my dog and he'll lead you to me. I'll tell you more at my lab." Said the boy.

SpongeBob jumped into the portal, he knew he could get to the lab and save the whole undersea world.

**IN AMITY PARK...**

Danny Phantom had been patrolling his city of Amity Park with his cousin, Danielle Phantom for any signs of danger. He called out to his friends, Sam and Tucker if they saw any villains.

"Hey guys!" Danny called to the two "Do you see anything?"

"Nope" Sam said to him.

"Negatory." Tucker said back "I hate to say this, but it looks like we are pretty clear today."

"It's so quiet...too quiet." Danielle said.

"Pretty darn weird." Danny agreed. Suddenly, his and Danielle's breaths turned blue and that meant that some ghostly activity was involved.

Just then, some black clouds covered Amity Park and the citizens were shocked to see this happen all of a sudden.

Out of a ball of green, electric energy was a tall, dark ghost-like man. It was Danny's arch-nemesis, Vlad Plasmius.

"Attention citizens of Amity Park!" Said Vlad. "May I have your attention please?"

"VLAD?" Danny and Danielle asked.

"From now on, I Vlad Plasmius and the Evil Syndicate will rule Amity Park!" Vlad announced while everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not fair!" One individual spoke out.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Vlad angrily asked.

Everyone backed away, leaving the spoken out individual behind.

"SEIZE THEM!" Vlad ordered his ghostly minions.

The green, ectoplasmic ghosts grabbed the individual and seized him. Meanwhile, Danny and the other's hid inside an alley.

"Great! Now Vlad's taken over the city!" Danny remarked.

"Well he IS the mayor." Tucker pointed out.

"But they have no clue that he's Plasmius." Sam flicked Tucker's ear.

"We gotta stop him!" Danielle said "But how?"

Just then, a green vortex opened up and the robot dog SpongeBob encountered earlier.

"A robot dog?" The gang asked.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Tucker remarked.

The dog opened up his screen again and revealed the boy who SpongeBob encountered earlier.

"Hey who are you?" Danny asked.

"Hello Danny Phantom, we never met before, but trust me, I'm your friend." The boy said "Vlad has teamed up with villains from other worlds and with their help, he's taking over Amity Park."

"You don't say." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I've been to your world before and I can tell you've felt with him lots of times. Please Danny we need your help." The boy said.

Danny pondered for a minute. This could be his biggest adventure like when he fought his evil future self.

"Okay!" Danny said "I'll help you!"

"Follow my dog and he'll lead to me. I'll tell you more at my lab." The boy said.

But before Danny could get to the portal, Danielle grabbed his arm.

"Danny wait!" Danielle said "I'm coming with you. We ghost kids gotta stick together. I can't let my cousin do this alone."

"Okay Danielle" Danny said "I think you'd better come to. I don't want Vlad to get you."

"Oh Danny." She hugged Danny and kissed his cheek "You're the bestest cousin ever."

"I think we'd better go to." Sam added.

"Yeah, I wanna go on an adventure too." Tucker said.

They all got into the portal and were ready for their adventure.

**IN DIMMSDALE...**

Timmy Turner had just got home from school to his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He felt weird today.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said while playing cards on Timmy's bed.

"How was school today son?" Wanda asked.

"Mr. Crocker wasn't at school at all. Weird huh?" Timmy asked "Hey wait a minute, why aren't you guys playing cards while floating?"

"Our powers are gone." Wanda explained "All of a sudden, they just...vanished into thin air."

Just then, a green portal opened up, and out came the robot dog that SpongeBob and Danny encountered earlier.

"Hey!" Timmy said "It's Goddard! Jimmy Neutrons dog."

"What's he doing here?" Cosmo asked.

Just then, Jimmy's image appeared on Goddard's screen.

"Hello Timmy!" Jimmy said "It's been a while since we last met and I'm glad we are reuniting again. Listen, Crocker has joined forces with villains from other worlds and with their help, he's taking over Dimmsdale."

"What?" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda asked.

"That must have been how our powers vanished." Wanda deduced.

"Please Timmy we need your help." Jimmy assured the 10-year-old.

"Okay Jimmy! We'll help!" Timmy said.

"Follow Goddard and he'll you guys lead to my lab." Jimmy's image turned off the screen.

"Looks like we're off to Retroville." Cosmo said "I can't wait to see that fudge-head again."

They got into the portal and made their way to Jimmy's lab. It was a matter of time when our heroes would cross paths.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Looks like our heroes are finally gonna cross paths with themselves. And who knows what lies ahead of them? Don't forget to read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda finally arrived in Jimmy's lab. There, he and Goddard were waiting for them.

"Timmy! Cosmo! Wanda!" Jimmy said "You guys made it!"

"Hey Jimmy!" Timmy shook the Boy Genius' hand.

"Hola Senor Fudgehead." Cosmo waved.

"Hey Goddard." Wanda pet Goddard's head.

"So what's going on here Jimmy?" Timmy asked "What occurred to you that me, Cosmo, and Wanda have to come back to Retroville and see you guys?"

"I'll tell you after our next allies come here." Jimmy said.

"When should they be coming?" Wanda asked.

"About...now!" Jimmy exclaimed.

A green portal opened up and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle fell out and landed on the ground.

"HEY!" Timmy pointed to Danny "You're Danny Phantom! I see you on TV all the time, you're Amity Park's greatest hero. Amity park is only three hours from my town, Dimmsdale."

"Oh yeah I am." Danny picked himself off the ground "These are my friends, Sam and Tucker and this is my cousin, Danielle."

"'Sup?" Tucker asked.

"How's it going?" Danielle asked.

"Pleased to meet you." Sam said back.

"Likewise." Wanda said.

"You're my hero Danny!" Timmy exclaimed to Danny "Me, Cosmo, and Wanda catch villains and stop crimes just like you! You're the greatest!"

"Great to have a fanboy." Danny said.

"Say Danny," Danielle said to Danny "Your fanboy is pretty cute."

"Looks like Dani has seen a sweetheart in Timmy." Sam whispered to Danny.

Just then, another portal opened up and SpongeBob landed in the lab and right on the floor.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy picked SpongeBob off the ground "Welcome to my lab."

Everyone went up to SpongeBob and saw him. They had never seen anything like him before.

"Cool!" Timmy said "He's a giant block of cheese."

"No Timmy." Jimmy corrected Timmy "SpongeBob's a sea sponge from an underwater city called Bikini Bottom. Oh that reminds me, my Neutronic Moisture Selient will keep you moist outside of water."

He sprayed SpongeBob with spray. It would keep him from suffocating outside of water.

"Thanks!" SpongeBob said "This is the strangest morning I've had since last Tuesday."

"You can TALK?" Sam asked.

"Sure he can Sam." Jimmy explained "Where SpongeBob comes from, all sea creatures can talk."

"Who knew?" Tucker shrugged.

"Guys!" Jimmy said "We need to bring you up to speed on what's going on. This all started with my latest invention, the Universal Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. A strange evildoer has contacted Professor Calamitous and hired him to gain access to my project plans and create a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous' portals and he's been visiting your worlds. His boss has found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a syndicate. This strange person must have some sort of master plan they can all benefit from. They've combined their knowledge to create an army of syndicate troops and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy but whatever it's for, it won't be good."

"Don't be such a science nerd." Timmy said "If you think about it, this actually very cool it's just like one of my video games."

"Now Timmy..." Wanda lectured "This is more serious than one of your video games. We've lost our powers because of this syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped."

"Yeah Timmy." Cosmo scratched his back with his wand "Right now, this wand is just a back scratcher."

"Your holograms are right Timmy." Jimmy said "We must work together to defeat the Syndicate. I know you guys have each defeated these guys individually, that's why I called you guys here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them."

"All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work together and save the day." Timmy assured.

"Well now that the enitre team is here, let's get this party started." Danny exclaimed.

"Okay." Jimmy said "Since we don't know where the Syndicate's lair is, our only hopes rely in each of your worlds. To begin, let's stop them from draining the energy."

"Where do we start?" SpongeBob asked.

"How bout Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"Let's Go!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Okay..." Jimmy pulled out a Game Boy-like device with a pen attached "Since Calamitous and his boss stole the portal machine, I'll use the teleporting machine I invented when Timmy and I first teamed up."

"It's amazing what you can do with a video game handheld and an Auto-Poofer." Timmy said to Danielle.

Dani giggled "He's so funny."

Jimmy set the corrdinates to Amity Park and they all teleported to there. They were ready for a new adventure.

**MEANWHILE...**

The mysterious evil-doer had been watching SpongeBob and the gang on a video screen from his control panel.

"So..." He said "The heroes of the other three worlds are in pursuit of me and the Syndicate. I figured they'd come sooner or later. But I think I've got the upper hand against them. Wouldn't you agree?"

He turned his chair to see his prisoners, they were trapped in hi-tech barriers.

"Ah. I see you are doing very well." The villain gave a sadistic smile.

"Please, don't do this!" Cried one of the prisoners.

"I couldn't let you go, you'd get the poilce." The villain said "Not that anyone could stop me either ways. I loved you more than anything and you turned me down. I couldn't believe you'd do that to me. Now, I will show the world that people will bow down before-."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Now, our heroes have started their jounrey. Who is the Big Bad of our story? Where did he come from? Why is he doing this? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, our heroes arrived in Amity Park where they saw that their location looked very weird. It had paintings and stuff of Vlad everywhere.

"That's weird." Jimmy said "I sent the machine to take us to Danny, Tucker, and Sam's school. Maybe I set the coordinates wrong."

Just then, Vlad appeared out of nowhere. He was ready to confront his foes.

"Oh you've made no mistake." He said "I've taken up residence at Casper High or at least where Casper High once stood."

"Sorry we're late!" Danielle said "But now, let's get the party started!"

"Oh it's not that simple Dani..." Vlad said "I have the upper hand."

Vlad pointed to two people who were turned into zombies under Vlad's control. They were Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie.

"All you need to do Danny is join me and I'll let them go." Vlad said.

"I told you before, I use my powers for GOOD!" Danny told his nemesis.

"You can't resist Danny. The Syndicate cannot be defeated. This ghost portal provides power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan, and provides em with unlimited ghost energy." Vlad gloated.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Danny yelled.

"Oh don't worry Danny, you'll have plenty of time to think about it in the Ghost Zone." Vlad hit our heroes with his ghostly powers and knocked them out cold. He then went over to a video monitor to have a transmission with his boss.

"Taken care of boss. The heroes are out of our way." Vlad said to his employer.

"Excellent." Said the shadowy figure "I'm glad you did. Now, before they wake up, here's something I want you to do..."

**LATER...**

Finally, our heroes had woken up. When they did, they saw that they were in some sort of prison.

"Where are we?" Asked Spongebob

"This is the Ghost Zone." Danny explained.

"What's that?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's place where all the ghosts go!" Danny explained.

"I wonder if the Flying Dutchman has visited this place" said Spongebob.

"I doubt it." Jimmy said "As I told you, this is a place in Danny's universe."

"Oh yeah." SpongeBob realized.

"We'll how are we gonna get outta here?" Timmy asked.

"Beats me." said Spongebob.

"I'll tell you where you are..." Said a strange voice outside of the jail cell "You're in my world now!"

Everyone turned around to see it was one of Danny's old foes.

"Walker?" He asked "Not again! You couldn't hold me last time...what makes you think you can this time?"

"I've made some changes since you were last here boy!" Walker said

"This prison is just as effective against you as it is against ghosts! So don't break the rules and you'll be just fine!" Walker retreated out of the cell block. Leaving Danny and the others behind.

"We gotta find a way outta here!" Tucker said to his allies.

"But how?" Dani asked.

"Where's the key?" said Timmy.

"Walkers probably got it." Sam said "Maybe we can find another way out."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Wanda asked.

"Walker said that this place is kept in a tight security system." Jimmy told them "So we must find the source of the security system."

"Well split up." Danny suggested "Sam, SpongeBob, Tucker and I will check the right side…"

"Goddard and I will check the east side." Jimmy continued.

"And Danielle and I will stay here and keep our eyes out for Walker." Timmy finished.

"Don't worry Timmy." Dani wrapped Timmy around her arms "If anyone tries to hurt you, I'LL BEAT THEM SENSELESS!"

"Er umm right." Timmy awkwardly said.

**WITH DANNY, TUCKER, SAM, AND SPONGEBOB…**

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and SpongeBob had been searching on the left side of Walker's prison. While they searched, they had a little side conversation.

"So, hadn't how'd you get your ghost powers?" SpongeBob asked.

"Lab accident." Danny explained.

"My heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy got their powers from mermaids." SpongeBob continued.

"Wow! They have mermaids where you come from?" Tucker asked "Maybe I can use my old Foley Charm and good looks to impress them."

"Sure Tucker." SpongeBob awkwardly said.

"Aww!" Sam made big puppy dog eyes at SpongeBob "You're so cute and lovable."

She picked SpongeBob up and started kissing his whole face, leaving purple lip marks on his face.

"Sam cut that out!" Danny growled.

"Sorry." Sam dropped SpongeBob.

"She doesn't usually act this way except around the holidays." Tucker remarked to the sea sponge.

"Yeah. She's not your typical goth." Danny added.

"Come on guys!" Sam grunted "We need to find a way out of here."

They came across a gate leading out. But it was protected by plasma beams.

"We gotta find a way to get that gate open." Danny said.

"But how?" SpongeBob asked.

**WITH JIMMY AND GODDARD...**

Jimmy and Godardd had come across a control panel.

"Hey look at this boy!" Jimmy pointed to the control panel "If I'm correct, this must be source for Walker's security system. That must be the way to get out."

Jimmy didn't know the code, so he did the next thing he thought of doing. He used his wristwatch to blast the security system. It worked!

"Looks like we're getting outta here Godard." Jimmy and his dog ran to the other side to find the others. They found the others, and went to get Timmy and Danielle.

**WITH TIMMY AND DANIELLE...**

Danielle really liked Timmy, she wanted him to notice her. So, she decided to make a conversation.

"So…um Timmy…" She nervously said "How long have you admired my cousin?"

"For a couple years." Timmy said "He's the greatest ever!"

"Yeah." Dani added "He's my hero!"

"Same here." Timmy continued.

Just then, the others arrived in the prison where Dani and Timmy were located. They came ready to tell them the big news.

"Hey guys!" SpongeBob arrived "We've got great news! Jimmy tapped the security system and now we can get outta here."

"That's great!" Wanda said "But how do we get out of the Ghost Zone?"

"We're gonna need to get out to stop Vlad!" Tucker said.

"I know how!" Danny said "Everybody hold hands, I know a place."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker held hands. Danny and Sam looked at each other and blushed.

"Someone is happy about this." Tucker remarked.

Dani, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, SpongeBob and Goddard held hands as well. Dani raised her eyebrows at Timmy and winked her eye at him.

Danny and Danielle turned invisible while holding their allies hands, turning them invisible as well. The Phantom's flew themselves and SpongeBob and the others into the Ghost Zone and found the portal that led them to Danny's house. Now that they escaped the Ghost Zone, they had to get to Vlad's castle.

MEANWHILE...

Vlad received a disturbing ivideo message from the boss.

"VLAD!" The villain said "THE HEROES HAVE ESCAPED!"

"What?" Vlad asked shocked "They escaped?"

"Yes!" The Villain told him "You must stop them from getting to your castle before they stop the energy from being drained."

"Don't worry sir!" Said Vlad "I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, now the gang has escaped from the Ghost Zone and back into Danny's basement. Stay tuned for future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

The gang had arrived in Danny's basement, aka the Fenton Works' secret laboratory (which ain't much of a secret at all). Jimmy was amazed by all of Jack and Maddie's inventions.

"Fascinating!" Jimmy exclaimed "This looks like ghost hunting technology. Did you make these yourself Danny?"

"Uhhh...no!" Danny said "The Fentons are the ghost busting wizards not me."

"The Fentons?" Timmy asked "Are they the couple that Vlad character had trapped in his throne room? If they are ghost experts, we'll have to rescue them."

"We can't!" Danny said "Vlad's too powerful with his ghost portal open. We need to shut it down."

Jimmy then came up with an idea "If I spend some time studying these inventions, maybe we can find a way to close the portal."

"This is no time to be studying!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed "We're heroes! We don't just sit around and study all day!"

"You're right!" SpongeBob said "Heroes go out and save the world!"

"Well then, let's get going!" Dani exclaimed "We'll figure out a plan once we get to Vlad's castle."

The gang went upstairs and got to the outside of Amity Park. Things were very, very wrong.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Timmy asked "Everyone seems to have been turned into zombies!"

"They're not zombies!" Sam corrected "They've been overshadowed by the ghosts that Vlad has released. You'd better deal with all six ghosts before we head to Vlad's castle."

"OK!" Danny said "Let's clean up the town, and then move on to deal with Vlad."

"We'll meet you outside the Amity Park cemetery." Tucker said.

It took a while and a long way to stop all the ghosts, but using the Fenton Thermos (and of course, Danny and Danielle's amazing ghost powers), the gang finally cleared the city of all the ghosts. They went to meet Sam and Tucker outside of the cemetery.

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered "Amity Park is now a ghost-free zone!"

"Not quite." Jimmy corrected the sponge "Theres still one big ghost we gotta take care of."

"Lets close his portal for good!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and the others met Sam and Tucker outside of the cemetery and there they were, with the Fenton's ship.

"Nice ride." SpongeBob said "Beats all the vehicles we have in Bikini Bottom."

"Come on!" Sam said "Get in NOW!"

They wasted no time hesitating, they had ran right into the ship and they flew right all the way to Vlad's castle in Wisconsin. They got right into there and infiltrated.

"This place isn't so creepy..." SpongeBob shivered "Right guys?"

"This place is awesome!" Timmy said "It's like something out of a scary movie."

"We need to find a way to shut down Vlad's ghost portal." Danny said "We can't beat him while that thing is still open."

"Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep the ghost portal open." Jimmy deduced "He must have generators inside of this castle."

"We'll have to split up." Sam said "Danny! You and I will go to the east side of the castle..."

"Got it Sam!" Danny said.

"SpongeBob, Danielle, and Timmy will check the west side..." She continued.

"Sure thing." Dannielle batted her eyelashes at Timmy.

"You got it Sam!" SpongeBob gave her a thumbs-up.

"And Jimmy, Goddard, and Tucker will keep watch out for any of Vlad's minions." Sam finished.

"Got it!" Jimmy exclaimed "Okay gang! Let's proceed!"

**ON THE WESTSIDE...**

Dani, SpongeBob, and Timmy had been searching on the west side of the castle. Timmy observed and noticed all the Packers memorabilia.

"Wow!" Timmy gasped "Who knew Vlad was such a Packers fanatic?"

"He sure is." Dani said "Danny and I have slept in this place before."

"What was it like?" Wanda asked.

"Rather ghastly." Danielle responded.

"Now tell me who didn't see that coming." Timmy remarked.

Dani giggled "You're so funny."

"Guys!" SpongeBob interrupted "I think we need to find the generators for Vlad's portal."

"Right!" Danielle said "The West Wing! It's where Vlad builds all the generators for his ghost portals. It's over there!"

"Sounds great!" Timmy decided "Lead the way Ghost Girl!"

**ON THE EASTSIDE...**

Danny and Sam had walked all over the east side looking for something that could lead them to Vlad's generator.

"So Danny..." Sam asked "You still going after...Paulina?"

"PAULINA?" He answered "Now way! You were right Sam, she's an arrogant, shallow, gold digger."

"Of course I was right." Sam said with a snooty smile.

"Geez could you be any snootier?" He asked "Why are you asking anyways?"

"Uh...no reason." Sam stammered.

"Like she doesn't know Im onto her. I know she likes me." Danny said in his mind.

"So ummm..." She said "Where could the other generator be?"

"I don't know." Danny thought "But I think it's on the East Wing of the castle. I think we'd better go check it out."

**WITH JIMMY, TUCKER, AND GODDARD...**

"So Jimmy..." Tucker said "You're a boy genius?"

"Yup!" The swirly haired kid said "Ive fought aliens, went on a big intergalactic game show, saved four planets counting mine, built a robot brother, traveled to the Bermuda Triangle, and in my dimension we can survive in space."

"You mean without helmets and space suits?" Tucker asked.

"Yep!" Jimmy said "It's breathable, has a normal temperature, and we can get back to Earth in the time you can go to and from the moon in the time of a plane to Florida from Maryland."

"Wow!" Tucker said "Wish my dimension had that stuff. The breathe in space thing I mean."

"Say Tucker!" Jimmy noticed Tucker's PDA "Is that a PDA?"

"Sure." Tucker said "I use it to help Danny on his missions."

"I use my wristwatch to help with my missions too." Jimmy said.

**THE WEST WING...**

"There's the generator!" SpongeBob said.

"Now we need to deactivate it!" Wanda said.

"Don't worry! I'll handle it!" Dani formed ghost beams in her hands and she destroyed the generator.

"Cool Danielle!" Timmy said.

"Yeah good work!" SpongeBob said back.

**THE EAST WING...**

"Ok Danny! Blast the generator!" Sam said to Danny.

"Sure thing!" Danny fired ectoplasm beams at the generator and it was destroyed.

"You did it Danny!" Sam cheered.

The gang regrouped and were happy that they shut down Vlad's portal.

"Okay guys..." Jimmy said "We shut down Vlad's portal and we need to get to his throne room."

"I know where it is..." Danny said "Let's go!"

**IN VLAD'S THRONE ROOM...**

"My portal!" Vlad screamed "It's gone!"

He went to the monitor and had a little video transmission with his boss.

"Sir!" Vlad said to the Big Bad "My ghost portal has been destroyed and Danny and his friends on their way."

"No problem..." The strange villain said "The portal will be up and running again. We'll be ready soon..."

"Alright sir." Vlad said "I'll take care of the heroes."

Vlad switched off the screen, and turned around to face the heroes.

"So Danny..." He said "You've escaped from my prison and shut down my portal."

"Give it up Vlad!" Danny exclaimed "You've lost your power and Amity Park has been saved. It's all over, just give up!"

"You underestimate, Danny." Vlad boasted "With the help of the Syndicate, I'll have it up and running again. And, we've already harnessed enough ghost energy for our device."

"Device?" Danny asked "The Syndicate is building something?"

"Yes." Vlad nodded "And soon enough, you all will bow before the Syndicate."

"You are seriously one crazed up Froot Loop Plasmius." Danny remarked.

"See you later Phantom!" Vlad disappeared back to the strange villain's lair.

"Drat!" SpongeBob stomped his feet "That mean old Vlad escaped!"

"Yes!" Danielle said "Now Amity Park is saved and the Fenton's aren't zombies anymore. Now let's get outta here before they know we are here!"

"But I wanted to know more about their ghost hunting technology." Jimmy complained.

"Trust me!" Danny said "Ghostbusters and Ghost Kids don't mix. Plus, the town is saved and we've got there worlds to go to."

"Okay!" Jimmy opened up a portal to take them to the next world.

Meanwhile, in the mysterious villain's lair, he was looking through the usual screen for the heroes to be ready to get to the next world.

"They are on their way here!" The Big Bad said "I must warn the next villain."

He pressed a button on the screen and popped Plankton in Bikini Bottom.

"PLANKTON!" He yelled "The heroes are on their way!"

"No problem boss." Plankton gave a sly look "I have captured Krabs, Neptune, Amphitrite, and Triton and have stolen Neptune's triton. I will use to complete our master plan and take over the sea!"

"Excellent." The strange villain gave a sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Looks like Amity Park is saved! Now, our heroes must go to Bikini Bottom and save King Neptune from Plankton's wrath! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, our heroes had finally arrived in Bikini Bottom, they had been ready for what lied ahead of them.

"Wow!" Timmy said "This is Bikni Bottom, I can't believe we are actually under the sea!"

"Everybody keep chewing your Neutronic Air Gum! It'll help you breathe underwater." Jimmy told his allies.

"Where could everyone be?" SpongeBob wondered.

Just then, someone came out if the bushes and called to SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob." The voice whispered.

"Who said that?" the sea sponge asked.

"Over here!" said the voice.

The gang without hesitation, ran see who it was. It was SpongeBob's neighbor, Patrick Starfish.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob exclaimed "What's going on?"

"Plankton's captured King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton, and Mr. Krabs!" Patrick explained "We've gotta get to the Krusty Krab and find out!"

"Come on team!" SpongeBob said "To the Krusty Krab!"

While the gang had been on their way to the Krusty Krab to meet the rest of SpongeBob's friends, the boss had called Plankton at Neptune's castle in Atlantis.

"Plankton!" The boss said to Plankton on a screen "The heroes are on their way to save Neptune and his family, you must stop them!"

"Glad you informed me sir." Plankton said through the screen "I have hired someone to take care of those fools...HE'S A VICIOUS COLD BLOODED PREDATOR!"

Back on the road, our heroes had finally arrived at the Krusty Krab where they ran into SpongeBob's friends, Squidward Tentacles and Gary the Snail.

"Squidward! Gary!" SpongeBob exclaimed "You're here!"

"Normally I'd rather be Squillaim's devoted butler than have anything to do with you SpongeBob," Squidward complained "But now, I have put the past behind me and I am gonna help you stop the Syndicate."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes!" the octopus said "I know a way we can get to Neptune's castle in Atlantis."

"How?" Danny asked.

"We can use Mr. Krabs' Pattymobile to get there fast!" Squidward said "I have a card that can get us to where the car is."

Squidward pulled a white card with holes in it out of his pocket and led the gang to a secret elevator located in the basement. They were found a hamburger shaped car.

"There it is!" SpongeBob pointed "The Pattymobile!"

"It's shaped like a hamburger!" Sam folded her arms.

"It was a budget issue." SpongeBob shrugged.

"Well come on gang!" Patrick jumped into the car "Let's drive!"

The gang got into the Pattymobile, and drove at breakneck speed to where Neptune's castle in Atlantis. They had to hurry and FAST!

SpongeBob and his friends had stopped at a gas station for some gas, and had fraternized with the attendants.

"So whatcha been up to?" Timmy asked one of the fish.

"Not much." Said the first one "It's just fun watching punks like yourself try and survive over the county line."

"Oh but we did go to Goofy Goober's last night, that was fun." Said the second attendant.

"Shhh." Shushed the First Attendant "Why'd you tell them that?"

The Second One continued "Well you looked like you were having fun, singing and dancing on the tables."

"No I didn't!" The First Attendant denied.

"Yes you did!" The Second Attendant said back "And then you hugged Goofy Goober and said he was your best friend and I got mad because I thought I was your best friend and-"

"Pay no attention to him." The First Attendant told our heroes.

"And then..." The Second Attendant finished "You got the sheet music for the Goofy Goober theme song cause you wanted to take it home and play it on your harmonica."

"I don't even have a harmonica!" The First Tenant assured.

"Well, looks our car is fueled up!" Danny said "See ya!"

"You ain't gonna last ten seconds over the county line!" The First Attendant said.

SpongeBob and friends got back into the Patty Wagon and drove off to Atlantis.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Danielle said.

"Tell me about it sister!" Squidward remarked.

Meanwhile at a gas station, a strange fish had been secretly detecting SpongeBob and his friends. He had on a t-shirt, a black vest, a black cowboy hat, black boots, and black sunglasses.

"Hey mister!" Said the First Attendant "Does that hat take ten gallons?"

The two hillbilly gas station attendants laughed their heads off, until the strange man went up to them and he beat them senseless.

After he finished beating them up (brutally might I add), the man retrieved to his motorcycle and he drove back on the road, intending to finish his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it! Dennis is in our story and he is on the run to capture our heroes. Will Dennis catch up to them? Will SpongeBob free Neptune and his family? Stay tuned and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**INSIDE NEPTUNE'S CASTLE...**

Plankton had locked Mr. Krabs, Neptune, Amphitrite, Triton, and some other mermaid in a cage that not even Neptune's powers could break open.

"You'll never get away with it Plankton!" Mr. Krabs yelled from in the cage "You'll never take us alive!"

"They just DID take us alive." Triton said.

"You know what I mean." Mr. Krabs said.

Plankton turned on his computer wife and out came an image of his boss.

"I got the Neptune's and Krabs all in one place boss." Plankton said.

"Good." The boss said "Now I need to get the other worlds in motion."

He turned to face his other cohort. She was a she-alien with a beauty mark, blue eyes, and a purple dress.

"Tak!" The boss said "Are you and the others ready to drain the energy from the other worlds?"

"Right!" Tak said "I've decided to forget the Tallest! This time, it's personal. Working with the Syndicate was the best idea I ever had."

"Excellent." The boss gave an evil smile.

**MEANWHILE...**

Finally, our heroes had arrived at Neptune's castle in Atlantis.

"There it is guys!" SpongeBob pointed to the castle. "Neptune's castle!"

The castle was blocked by some kind of force field, the merfolk were in the castle, but they had been blocked by that force field.

"Plankton's probably got Neptune, Triton, and Amphitrite somewhere in there, but how are we gonna save them?" Timmy asked.

"We have to get past that force field thing." Jimmy said "But my force field destabilizer isn't waterproof. We need to find a way to get into the castle and break that barrier."

"There's only one way to find out." Sam exclaimed "CHARGE!"

Our heroes had charged to the front of Neptune's castle, when suddenly...

"Finally!" Said a voice "I've got you right where I want you!"

It was the fish on the motorcycle that had beat the hillbilly gas station attendants. He was standing right in front of the gang.

"Who the heck are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Name's Dennis human." The fish said "I've been hired to exterminate you."

"You're gonna...exterminate us?" SpongeBob asked.

"Listen pal." Danny said "We don't have time for this, so get out of our way!"

Danny was about to whack Dennis when...Dennis grabbed Danny's fist and hit Danny right in the face, sending him across the sand.

"Alright!" Dennis said "Enough gab."

Dennis was ready to do the deed. SpongeBob and the others had shivered in fear.

"What are you gonna do to us?" SpongeBob asked.

"Plankton was very specific." Dennis glared at them.

"Plankton?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes. He wanted me to step on you." Dennis sadistically smiled.

"Step on us?" Patrick asked.

"YES!" Dennis said "So I'd stop you from defeating the Syndicate's master plan. His boss is very determined to stop you guys once and for all."

"Do you know who the Syndicate's leader is?" Jimmy asked.

"NO!" Dennis yelled.

"So how do you work for him?" Sam asked.

"Well he sends me money and instructions in the mail." Dennis said.

"You never checked the return address?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Dennis said "I am gonna finish what I started!"

Dennis raised his boot and spikes grew from the bottom. Everyone gasped.

"That's a big boot." Patrick quivered.

"Don't worry!" Dennis said "This'll only hurt A LOT! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love this job!"

Thinking quickly, Jimmy fired his lazer watch at a nearby boulder. The boulder fell and dropped on Dennis.

"Thanks Jimmy." SpongeBob said "I thought I was a goner."

Timmy ran to Danny.

"Come on Danny!" Timmy picked the ghost boy up "This is no time for a nap."

"Right!" Danny said "Come on guys! Let's go!"

Luckily, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward were excellent diggers since they lived under the ocean. They managed to dig under the sand and get past the force field.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it! Tak's in this story! Which also means there will be Invader ZIM in this story too. Look forward to seeing ZIM, Dib, Gaz, and GIR in this story very soon. But for now, enjoy the story so far. **


	8. Chapter 8

SpongeBob and the others had arrived in the castle. It was like one of those reality shows where they sneak into your room and decorate it without permission.

"Man." Tucker said "Look at this place."

"It's like a whole Plankton paradise." Squidward remarked.

"How are we gonna find Mr. Krabs and the Neptune's?" Asked Patrick.

"If I remember correctly," SpongeBob said "King Neptune usually sits on his thorne room, doing his royal duties. Maybe that's where we'll find him."

"Well then," Timmy said "Let's check there."

**IN NEPTUNE'S THRONE ROOM...**

Plankton kept torturing Mr. Krabs with a painful machine. Actually, it was just tugging his pockets. Surely, it wouldn't be much of a punishment, but when you're a penny pinching crab like Mr. Krabs, it's worse than death.

"No no no." Mr. Krabs sobbed "Don't do it Plankton. Not me money."

"Listen Krabs," Plankton said "I've tried being reasonable and I've tried being unreasonable, yet you refuse to hand me the Krabby Patty formula."

"Well you'll never get it." Mr. Krabs said "The formuler is locked away in me safe and you'll never get it from me."

"SHUT UP!" Plankton pressed a button and it swirled Mr. Krabs around.

"What do even want with the formula anyways Plankton?" Amphitrite asked "You have our tridents."

"MR. KRABS!" Someone yelled "DON'T DO IT!"

"WHO SAID THAT?" Plankton demanded.

He turned around to see SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda in front of him.

"SpongeBob! Patrick! Squidward! Gary!" Neptune exclaimed. "And...humans?"

"What're humans doing here under the sea?" Trition asked.

"I've recruited them Triton." SpongeBob said "To save you, your parents, Mr. Krabs, and...whoever that other mermaid is."

"Oh forgive me." Amphitrite said "SpongeBob and friends, this is our daughter, Mindy."

"Since when do you have a daughter?" Squidward asked.

"Never mind that." Neptune said "Plankton has trapped us in this cursed cage of energy. You've got to save us."

"No worries." Danny said "We'll get you outta there."

"Sorry to reign on your parade Plankton!" SpongeBob sternly told the plankton.

"Oh don't worry about me." Plankton smugly said "My parade shall be quite dry under my UMBRELLA!"

Plankton pulled a button down on Karen and something came up on her screen.

"Now activating helment brain control devices." She said.

"Huh?" The others asked.

Two large buckets with the Chum Bucket initials "CB" dropped on Neptune and Amphitrite.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" Triton and Mindy exclaimed.

"Mom, dad yes!" Plankton pressed a button on a remote.

"All hail Plankton." They said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed.

Neptune and Amphitrite swam over to Plankton, their new dark master.

"Looks like I won't need the formula anymore Krabs." Plankton pressed a button and Mr. Krabs fell down to the floor.

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob ran to his boss "You okay?"

"Never better." The crab nodded.

"See you later!" Plankton evilly laughed and opened up a portal. "The Syndicate is now getting power from Dimmsdale, now I must come back to my dark masters."

Plankton, Karen, and the now brainwashed Neptune and Amphitrite walked through the portal and they got away.

"Drat!" Squidward stomped his two right tentacles "They escaped! You guys could've taken them down!"

"Well the important thing is that we need to get to Dimmsdale and stop Crocker." Timmy said to Squidward.

"Squidward, Patrick, Gary." Danny said "You guys stay here at Neptune's castle and keep an eye on Mindy and Triton. We'll stop the Syndicate."

"Off to Dimmsdale we go!" Jimmy set the teleporter to Dimmsdale, pressed the button, and they teleported out of the castle and back to Timmy and Danny's worlds.

Not too long after the gang teleported out of Neptune's castle, a big nozzle came out of nowhere.

"What's happening?!" Patrick asked.

"I don't know!" Squidward shouted.

The nozzle sucked them right into itself and right into a portal to the Syndicate's lair. What was in store for these allies of our heroes? What would come next? Could they save their allies in time? Who was this strange villain?

**BACK AT THE SYNDICATE'S LAIR...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Feel free to play the song, "Be Prepared" while you are reading this part of the chapter. **

* * *

><p>The strange and mysterious villain had witnessed Plankton's capture of Patrick and the others. He was very satisfied.<p>

"Excellent." The strange villain said "My plan is working."

He turned around to another member of the Syndicate.

"Are you gathering all the rest of the supplies for the the doomsday machine?" He asked.

"Yes." Said the other member "I'm so glad you recruited me as part of your Syndicate. For years, people have been holding me back, treated me like dirt, betrayed me, and never even cared, but now that I have joined you, I can finally seek vengence on all of them."

"So am I." Another strange partner of the nameless villain "I've been through too much in my life, now it's time for me to rise to the top and make my world into my own empire."

"I've decided to forget the Tallest and make this my own personal matter." Tak said "I'm through with trying to please those guys, I'm through with losing, I'm through with being pushed around. I don't need the Tallest."

"I've never thought those villains potentional. They're crude and unspeakably plain, but maybe they have a teeny bit of potentional." Said the strange villain "If allied to my vison and brains."

"Long live the Syndicate!" Tak and the other two villains laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it. SpongeBob and the others are on their way to Dimmsdale and stay tuned, there will be some Invader ZIM in this story. Not to mention, there are more villains coming in this story. And who is the villain that is destined to lead the Syndicate? Stay tuned and find out soon enough! And for the second time, Dark Danny is NOT the villain!**


	9. Chapter 9

Our heroes had arrived in Dimmsdale, it looked like a Crocker museum, everything looked like something named or themed after Crocker.

"Wow!" Timmy pointed to a gold statue of Crocker "Is that real gold? Must be worth thousands, if it wasn't so ugly looking."

"Oh Timmy." Dani giggled "You're so funny."

"Oh dear." Wanda said "This isn't good Timmy, there's a rainbow of pure fairy magic floating into Crocker's fortress."

"Why is that?" Jimmy asked "Rainbows are just rain refracting sunlight."

"This is a different rainbow Jimmy." Wanda explained "One made of fairy magic."

"Fairy magic?" Jimmy thought "Crocker must be extracting energy from this computer simulation."

"Uh right." Timmy said "Well, we gotta stop him before all the fairies are gone for good."

"You're right Timmy." Jimmy said "There is definetly a power source going into that fortress, let's find a way to get inside and investigate."

Finally, after a long time of fighting Crocker's robot minons, they made it to a entrance, it led to Fairy Town. Only, there was a puzzle, there were five different paths, they obviously led to somewhere else.

"Alright!" Timmy said "We made it! Fairy Town here we come."

"It's not that simple Timmy" Wanda said "We need to redirect the central prism to the rainbow before we can use it to get to Fairy World. Guys, you'll need to follow these paths to the five rainbow beams, and redirect the rainbow to the center."

Each of them split up. SpongeBob went to the blue path, Danny went to the green path, Timmy went to the pink path, Jimmy went to the yellow path, and Dani went to the purple path. At the end of each path there was a lever that controlled the color.

Jimmy pressed a button on his watch "Guys!" He spoke into the watch "Have you each found a lever?"

"Yes we have." They all said.

"When I count to three, we all pull the levers at the same." He said to his allies.

"Three!" Everyone pulled their lever at the same time and the colors all came back to the prism.

"We did it guys!" Timmy said "Now let's go!"

Everyone regrouped to the center to meet Tucker, Sam, Cosmo, Wanda, and Goddard.

"Okay everyone!" Jimmy said "Off to Fairy World!"

**BACK AT THE SYNDICATE'S LAIR...**

"Crocker!" The strange villain shouted through the monitor to Crocker "Timmy and the others have made their way to Fairy World."

"Oh fiddlesticks!" Crocker stomped his foot "I made sure that Turner and his FAIRIES wouldn't get there."

"Well keep draining the energy." The strange anonymous villain said "We have to get all this fairy magic ready for the doomsday machine."

"You got it boss!" Crocker said "I still can't believe I'm working for you. It's a little weird, but worth it."

"Yes, this is the boss signing off." The strange villain turned off the monitor.

He turned around to Tak and his other minon.

"Tak!" The strange villain said "You better get the machine ready for your world!"

"Yes my master." Tak bowed her head.

"And you know what you have to do..." He said to the other minon.

"You got it." The other minion nodded his head.

**IN FAIRY WORLD...**

The gang had finally arrived in Fairy World. It didn't look at all like a fairy paradise, it looked dark and gray.

"Oh dear." Wanda said "This isn't good Timmy. Crocker is extracting Magic from the big wand and has left most of Fairy Workd helpless."

Just then, someone charged up to Timmy and the others. It was Jorgen Von Strangle, the leader of Fairy World. He expected heroes but not Timmy and his friends.

"What is this?" He asked "Why do you bring me children instead of mighty heroes?"

"Don't worry Jorgen!" Cosmo assured "Big things come in small packages. Just ask Wanda."

"What he means Jorgen" Wanda said "Is that these people are heroes. They may not look like much, but they sure are mighty."

"I hope so." Jorgen said "The human named Crocker has drained our supply of magic. You must stop him. Luckily, my jet pack isn't powered by magic. I can take you to where he is."

Everybody hopped onto Jorgen's jetpack and they flew to where Crocker was.

After a few minutes of flight, they gang had finally arrived at the Big Wanda where they saw someone; it was Crocker. He was in a blue and white army outfit and was wearing a giant robotic war suit.

"So Turner!" Crocker said "You finally made it and I see you brought your fairies with you! Not to mention, you brought Amity Park's Danny Phantom too. It also turns out that Neutron kid was telling the truth, he wasn't you in a disguise after all."

"Doesn't matter." Jimmy said "We're gonna stop you!"

"You're too late!" Crocker said "The boss and the rest of the Syndicate are already getting more energy from other worlds besides ours for the doomsday machine...and pretty soon, the Syndicate will demostrate it's power to all worlds...BY DESTROYING ONE! And with the fairy magic under my control, I am unstoppable! The Syndicate will rule the universe and I will rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World!"

"He's right Timmy!" Wanda said "As long as that machine is draining the magic, there's nothing we can do."

"We've got to shut his machine down!" Timmy said.

"You're right Timmy!" Dani said "Listen Crock-Pot! If you lay a finger on Timmy, I'll blast you so hard, you'll be permanently cross eyed!"

The gang had been ready for battle. They had noticed the source of Crocker's machine, there were four beams that were controlling the machine. They knew they had to stop it from draining all the fairy magic. So, they split up to destory them. However, Crocker was pretty powerful too, he had used his new magic war suit to blast our hereos. Luckily, Goddard, Sam, and Tucker had been right there when the heroes had been targeted. They had used Goddard's abilties and techniques to deactivate Crocker's machine. It had stopped draining the enrgy from Fairy World.

"Thanks guys." Jimmy said to the others "We really needed some help."

"No...no!" Crocker screamed "You can't take my powers away from me...I am king of Fairy World. You can't stop me."

"The fairies have their magic back." Timmy noticed some energy from Crocker's machine coming back to Fairy World and everyone who lived in it.

"Yay magic!" Cosmo cheered.

"And the fairies have their magic back too." Wanda added.

"It's over!" Timmy high fived Dani.

"You may have beaten me this time, Turner." Crocker said "But Fairy World will be mine again! The doomsday machine is still getting ready. We are draining energy from other worlds with some other members of the Syndicate. You don't have a chance."

Crocker used one his mechanical arms to conjure up a portal back to the Syndicate's lair and retreated back to where the rest of his allies were.

"You think by now they run away when we beat them." Danny crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it cousin." Danielle agreed.

"I just assumed that was part of the plan." SpongeBob deduced.

"If what Crocker said is true, we need to head back to Retroville right now!" Jimmy said "We have to find out where the other worlds are and stop them from draining the energy before they destroy the univerese."

"Don't worry." Timmy assured Jimmy "I can fix this."

"Really Timmy?" Danielle asked "That's brilliant."

"I wish that none of these problems happened and that all the bad guys were in jail." Timmy said to his fairies.

"Sorry Timmy." Wanda said "But the rules say you can only make changes to our world, even Crocker and Vlad are out of our reach for now."

"Well then, I guess we gotta do this the old fashioned way." Timmy said "Back to Retroville!"

Jimmy set the teleporting device to get back home to Retroville. He pressed the button and he and the others were teleported back to Retroville. Could they find the other worlds and find the other villains as well? And who was this strange villain who recruited them?

**BACK AT THE SYNDICATE'S LAIR...**

"They are on their way." The leader pounded on the table "They are on their way to the next world! Are you two prepared?"

"Yes we are master." Tak and the other two minions nodded their heads.

"Good." The leader smiled "Soon we will defeat those heroes and the universe will be ours!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, this ain't over yet folks! There are more worlds to be traveled to. As I said before, more Nicktoons are coming to the party! Who are these extra Nicktoons? You can try guessing, but you can also tune in for the next and following chapters! See you soon!**


End file.
